User talk:Jeff Meredith
I feel like something's confusing about the Mrs. Brisby page alone. I beg your pardon? It's not the fake relationships this time. It's about the protagonist switching at the end. It is true that Mrs. Brisby is the main protagonist in the Secret of NIMH?761954 (talk) 02:42, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I guess neither Brisby nor Justin have competing plans. And what's that supposed to mean? Is it that Justin isn't the true main protagonist in the end? 761954 (talk) 02:54, February 21, 2015 (UTC) It's that Justin had more to do with the rats than Brisby did. Yes, but the story looks more at Mrs. Brisby. Just answer the question. Is Justin the true protagonist in the end, or not? 761954 (talk) 03:18, February 21, 2015 (UTC) At this rate, no. Really? If that's the case, should I change that info around or should you do it?761954 (talk) 03:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Allow me. Okay. Bye. 761954 (talk) 04:04, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Well? 761954 (talk) 05:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) What do you want? You already have my word! Bye to you too. Hmph. Okay. Bye. 761954 (talk) 06:13, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Questions Uh, Jeff? 761954 (talk) 05:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) What is it, 7619454? What happened? Hello, Jeff. Is anything the matter? What was CampbelltheGreat doing? Are you all right? 761954 (talk) 04:39, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Jeff! It's me, 761954! Can we talk? 761954 (talk) 21:15, September 15, 2014 (UTC) It's that some guy deleted pictures for Cholena and Tanya Mousekewitz for the section at the top of the pages. It made me mad because I put them on the pages for a reason besides just adding pictures. What should I do? 761954 (talk) 21:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Jeff. But how? 761954 (talk) 21:43, September 15, 2014 (UTC) You got it, Jeff. Okay, bye. 761954 (talk) 21:48, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Mole page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Merrystar? It's me, Jeff. I want you to get rid of a user named 761954, who is continuing to add Fievel junk. Starting today, I volunteer to be the admin. Jeff, have mercy! Please! You can't do this to me! I didn't mean any of it! Do not block me! I won't do it again! I promise! I'm very sorry! 761954 (talk) 00:22, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I... (Sniffle) I- I will. I will be careful next time, Jeff. I promise. (Cry) (Crying continues) 761954 (talk) 05:38, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jeff! I found BrerBrian02 editing the Fievel and Mrs. Brisby part again. I know it annoys you, but it's okay. I've got him. 761954 (talk) 00:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) No, It's okay. I've got him. 761954 (talk) 00:49, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hey jeff can we talk?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:48, September 2, 2014 (UTC) What's up? Well I'm trying to adopt this wiki and I was told you wanted to the same right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:22, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Well I made blog post take a look User_blog:Kyurem147/Adoption. I'm gonna need support.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:32, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I need support from you and the other users to get it. Ya'll have to vote That's the rule.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I need the others and your support to get it. Look again and see what I'm talking about.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:15, September 4, 2014 (UTC)